1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telescoping members of the type used to support antennas and other appliances required to be elevated above the surrounding terrain. The invention is more specifically directed to a rapidly extendible and retractable antenna mast and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of prior art devices are known for vertically extending and retracting masts of the type used for supporting antennae or other appliances required to be supported above the surrounding terrain. The prior art devices include antenna deploying systems utilizing telescopic sections as well as cable and pulley systems for mechanical assistance. Other of the prior art systems did not utilize mechanical assistance in raising the telescopic sections. Pneumatic and hydraulic systems have also been utilized to provide a power assist in raising and lowering the telescopic sections of the devices.
The prior art devices have tended to be overly complicated and expensive to manufacture. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,151,534; and 4,176,360 are typical of the prior art systems. These systems utilize a plurality of cables and pulleys or mechanisms in which the cable snakes in and out of the respective sections of telescopic tubing. In addition to the complexity of such devices, as much as 300 to 400 feet of cable and 4 or more pulleys for each section were required to erect a 30 foot antenna.
Especially in the case of military applications, it is desirable to provide a rapidly extendible and retractable mast which is portable in nature, allowing it to be carried by an individual. It is also desirable to provide such a mast featuring a mechanical assist to extend and retract the telescopic sections thereof, allowing the mast to be erected to a 30 foot height in about 1 minute or less.
A need also exists for such an extendible mast which would be operatable by means of a continuous length of cable and fewer parts and pulleys than were required in the prior art devices.
A need also exists for such a device which includes a power retract mechanism for retracting the telescopic sections in order to move the device to a new location.